


Intimidad

by STsuki



Series: Reflexiones [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Japan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Reflexiones de Minho sobre Changmin y su barba.





	Intimidad

Se estiro entre las sabanas con mucho esfuerzo, aún estaba temblando y se sentía completamente agarrotado y sudoroso, no solo era suya la fina capa de agua que cubría su cuerpo y es que su pareja sudaba demasiado para su gusto, aunque en si no le molestaba, salvo cuando no le dejaba muchas energías para levantarse y limpiarse un poco, como en esa ocasión.

 

Una gabardina blanca como el marfil, una camiseta negra de algodón, pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y unos interesantes calzoncillos blancos estaban desperdigados por el piso alfombrado de esa habitación de hotel ocasional en la que habían parado desesperados antes de que Changmin regresara a Corea, Minho aún tenía varias promociones que cumplir con SHINee aunque si por él fuera lo mandaría todo al demonio y se encerraría por otros 3 días con Changmin en ese lugar.

 

—Aquí tiene señor-no-puedo-vivir-sin-un-vaso-con-agua-después-del sexo… —murmuro Changmin de la nada poniéndole un vaso con agua cristalina y helada en las manos después de ayudarlo a medio incorporarse, yéndose a sentar con unas maneras que bueno, a veces Minho dudaba seriamente acerca de los modales de Changmin.

 

—hmn… Lamento no ser una persona súper hidratada como tú… —rezongo empezando a beber el preciado líquido que lo refresco casi instantáneamente y lo hizo soltar un sugestivo suspiro de conformidad al dejarse caer contra las almohadas, sorbiendo tragos pequeños para disfrutar el momento. Sabía que Changmin lo observaba con  una sonrisa divertida en los labios desde su poco refinada posición en el sillón de piel que descansaba junto a la cama y que tenía a sus espaldas una preciosa vista nocturna de Tokio que se atenuaba cómplice gracias a las luces bajas que propiciaban dos lámparas colocadas estratégicamente en ese tipo de habitaciones, para amenizar el ambiente.

 

Minho hizo un extraño ruidito cuando se giró a observar atentamente a Changmin y repaso cada uno de los aspectos de su apariencia, ignorando dicho sea de paso, que no había nada cubriendo su cuerpo, salvo el sudor, pero eso no valía.

 

Aun con el vaso entre los labios, Minho parpadeo repetidamente y cerro las piernas discretamente dándole deliberadamente la espalda a Changmin, sintiendo el rubor cubrir su cuerpo casi orgásmicamente.

 

Changmin era un caso perdido cuando se trataba de cuidar su apariencia, aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera, pero eso hasta sus fans lo sabían y es que a menos que tuviera un asistente revoloteando a su alrededor cada 5 minutos, se descuidaba como cualquier ser humano normal, Yunho era por mucho más meticuloso que su novio, casi al grado de parecer un enfermo, aunque quizás fue una manía que le cogió a Jaejoong con los años, quien sabía…

 

El problema no era que se descuidara, el problema era que Minho amaba verlo así, desalineado y salvaje, con el cabello revuelto por sus manos después de haberlo hecho, con la barba de 3 días sin afeitar haciéndole cosquillas con cada beso en las mejillas y entre las piernas cuando Changmin se escabullía de sus brazos para besar sus muslos, con esa expresión de fastidio que se borraba cuando lo estaba amando… Sencillamente le asfixiaba y excitaba, lucía tan varonil, tan macho, tan suyo, sin maquillaje, ni sonrisas falsas, ni apariencias, solo Changmin, el verdadero y al que amaba con cada pedacito de su ser.

 

Gimió sorpresivamente abriendo los labios que había mantenido oprimidos contra la almohada, al sentir besos rasposos subir por su espalda hasta su cuello, sintiéndose muy caliente de repente dejando que los hielos que habían quedado olvidados en el fondo del vaso se regaran por la cama, mientras comenzaba a ser presa de hoscas  pero anhelantes caricias por parte del mayor. Si Minho pudiera y la idea no fuera tan similar a la de una fan acosadora, secuestraría a Changmin y lo ataría a la cama cuidando que esa descuidada apariencia de trailero que ahora tenía su novio no se fuera nunca, pero como eso era problemático, raro e imposible se conformaba con el simple hecho de compartir esa normal intimidad con Changmin…

 

— _Vamos a hidratarte amor_ … —ronroneo el miembro más joven de TVXQ y Minho jadeo ocultando el rostro entre las sabanas, sintiendo la sudorosa anatomía de su amante apegarse calurosamente a él, mientras temblaba al recibir sorpresivamente un hielo en su apretado pasaje el cual se contrajo sobre los mojados dedos del más alto, iban a hacerlo toda la noche aunque al día siguiente Changmin tuviera que irse muy temprano al aeropuerto, daba igual que solo tuviera que medio vestirse y cubrir sus ojeras con unos lentes oscuros, ese tipo de experiencias eran nuevas para ambos, pocas veces estaban juntos en el extranjero y había que aprovechar hasta el más diminuto segundo, sobraba decir que esa era la única utilidad del SM Town, ¡Ah sí! Y que podía tocarlo cuanto quisiera sin que el manager lo molestara por ello.

 

¡Ja! que los estúpidos de Sungmin y Kyuhyun superaran eso, no le caían mal porque obviamente eran sus amigos y compañeros, pero Changmin era solo suyo…Y no le gustaba que se les olvidara…

 

Cuando la sangre fluyera de nuevo a su cerebro pensaría en la forma más práctica de deshacerse de los entrometidos. En ese instante solo quería a Changmin…

 

 Y como si hubiesen pensado lo mismo las luces se apagaron cuando sus cuerpos volvieron a unirse…

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho! 
> 
> Por si aun no me siguen en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) que es un sistema de apoyo para artistas que funciona como si fueran donaciones :D


End file.
